


Jetlagged

by Raenel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, background germany/italy, barely teen, exhausted prussia is less spazzy, just a couple curse words, not sure where its headed, or gen really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raenel/pseuds/Raenel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia is sick of dealing with Germany and Italy sorting their stuff out before a move so he goes to stay with his friend, Canada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jetlagged

“IT'S A BEAR!” Gilbert shrieked as he opened the door, saw Kumo and slammed it back shut.

“Oh that's just Kumojiro, Kumo for short. Hes harmless really.” Matt spoke softly and opened the door. “We're home Kumo!” he was smiling as he hugged the bear who roared and reared up to hug him back. Matt was laughing as he was engulfed by the bulky bear.

“Shit he is huge.”

“Yeah I suppose its been a while since you last saw him.” as Matt spoke Kumo was running down the hall toward the kitchen. “I'll be right back to help carry your stuff up. He needs his dinner or he'll make a fuss. If you want to start getting your things upstairs I can bring the rest in in a minute.” Matt was smiling as he dashed behind his bear, sliding in his socks on the wood floors.

Shaking his head and exhaling Gilbert kicked off his shoes and started up the steep stairs. “I'm sure it will be okay Gilbird, he's harmless really, just twelve hundred pounds of harmless little-” Kumo roared and he felt like his heart was trying to jump out of his chest and run back to the airport.

“You get used to it”

Gilbert jumped again, letting his suitcase tumble down a couple steps to the floor. “WHY WOULD YOU SNEAK UP ON ME!”

Quebec scoffed and shouldered passed him. “I didn't sneak, you're just loud. And chill out. Its just a bear.” his accent sounded forced, like someone who was trying desperately to fit in with the EU.

“WAIT! I KNOW YOU! YOU HOSTED THE OLYMP-”

“SHUT THE HELL UP!” Quebec was glaring at him.

“MANNERS!” he heard Matt shout back from the kitchen

Gilbert smiled. “Chill out, they're just games.”

Quebec huffed and grabbed a coat out of the closet at the base of the steps. “Matt, I'll be back later. I'm gonna go see if Francis is out with Feliks tonight.”

“Alright, just be back by three, and don't be a nuisance. Last time you were following Francis around it made Arthur all kinds of upset. And don't forget a coat its cold outside. And you should probably-”

“I KNOW!” Quebec glared at Gilbert again before slamming the door.

Laughing to himself Gilbert walked down and grabbed his bag and started back up. He had reached the top before it hit him, which room was he supposed to be in? The guest room, obviously, but which one was it. “Hey! Gilbird. Which one are we looking for?” the little yellow bird popped up out of his coat and flew a lazy circle before perching on his head. “Well, I guess we just gotta check them.” opening the first door he almost laughed. Band posters, mountains of clothes (mostly scarves and blazers) and shoes. “Not this one. Better close it before I end up looking like he did.” Gilbird chirped

and flew on a head to the next one. “Alright door number two” he said to himself as he opened it. The room was huge. It had a massive fireplace, and a bed to match. “Damn. This I could get used to.” he stepped inside, taking the decor in. The walls looked like a sports' hall of fame. Jerseys, skates sticks medals and ribbons everywhere. There were at least a dozen pictures of Matt with players. Some looked familiar, medalists from the Olympics, Stanley Cup winners. Some likely weren't out of high school. As he looked around the room he felt pretty damn certain this was Matt's room. “Well damn Gilbird. Guess we gotta go check door number three.” he sighed as he looked back at the massive bed and fireplace. Those would have been so cool.

Door number three was the laundry room.

Door four was the bathroom.

Door five though, that was the guest room. It was spacious, not like the other one had been, but bigger than the room he had back at West's house. It had a small fireplace and a couple closets on the back wall. The bed was still huge, “sweet shouldn't have any trouble rolling onto you here bud” Gilbird chirped again and flew around before landing on it. The blankets looked outdated, old flannel things, but they looked warm. The pillows were kinda flat, but still seemed decent. The whole thing looked like Roderich would have thrown it together in this neck of the woods. He smiled, sighed and set his bag down and went to get another.

Matt greeted him at the base of the stairs. “Sorry about that. Daniel-Paul, I mean Quebec, is kinda rude. He's just trying to really figure out who he is right now, so please bear with him.”

Gilbert shrugged, “just got one bag up so far, had to look around for a minute to find my room.”

“Oh good what do you think?” Matt was smiling, “I think I did better than Roderich would have don't you think?”

“Yeah, its gonna kick ass. Long as I have somewhere to plug my laptop in I'm set.”

Matt was beaming as he put his shoes on. “I can bring everything in if you want to bring it upstairs. I have a couple chores outside yet, but I'll grab your bags first. Kumo will keep you company if you get lonely. If he tries to rough house though just hit him back. Also hes not allowed up on the furniture, not anymore anyway. He keeps breaking beds and sofas and chairs and the table once, but that was really my fault. I shouldn't have thrown his ball up there.”

Gilbert smiled. He did that a lot around Matt. Even more than around West lately. “Sounds awesome. I might crash after I get everything up though. Been up for a while what with the flight and all. Tell me again why it was cheaper to transfer twice through Chicago before coming here?”

Matt just laughed and smiled back. “I'll be back with your bags in a minute.”

A few hurried trips later and Gilbert had everything up in his room. “Gilbird, I'll put it all away in the morning. Lets just get some sleep.”

“GILBERT!” it was Matt's voice from downstairs.

“YO!” He yelled back.

“I NEED TO GO TO THE STORE QUICK. I FORGOT TO GET FLOUR WHEN I WAS OUT. IF I'M NOT BACK BEFORE YOU GO TO SLEEP FOR THE NIGHT GOOD NIGHT!”

“NIGHT MAN!” Gilbert yelled back. _Flour? Why on earth does he need flour._ “Well Gilbird lets brush our teeth and hit the sack.” Gilbird chirped again, and landed on his head.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Gilbert yawned. _Damn why are flights so messed up. Also when did they start charging for the drinks._ Gilbert cringed when he thought about the ten dollar rum and coke he had had. Throwing his clothes into the empty hamper he yawned again and stretched his arms.

Looking over at the clock he cringed. It was only 5pm. “Well we're gonna be up all kinds of early tomorrow. Hope Matt doesn't mind.” Gilbird chirped and flew over to a picture on the dresser next to the clock. It was of Matt, Alfred, Arthur, Francis and Ivan all in uniform, all smiling and holding up 'V' for victory. Ivan looked frightening even just in a picture. “Yeah we were there for that too, not our brightest moment, but we were there.” With a sigh he walked back to the bed and climbed in. It was deceptively soft. The blankets weren't scratchy at all, which surprised him. _Damn, this is better than it looked. Roderich would never spring for blankets like these. Smells like Matt too. Roderich would have bleached them until you couldn't breathe near 'em too. Damn I'm glad Matt let me stay with him while West is getting his boyfriend moved in._ Yawning again he laughed as Gilbird tried to stay on his head while he put a blanket over it. “Night Gilbird.” the little bird chirped and hopped clear of the blanket before settling in on top of where it had covered his head. “see ya in the morning.” more yawn than words came out as he drifted off.


End file.
